


Ночные прогулки по Запретному Лесу и их (не)приятные последствия

by Satellite91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Vampire Severus Snape, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: Разгуливать ночью по Запретному Лесу опасно, если не для жизни, то, как минимум, для нервной системы. Зато можно узнать много интересного.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В данной работе описываются однополые отношения и содержится контент, не предназначенный для лиц младше 18-ти лет. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки.

**Бета:** Орли  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Тип:** слэш  
**Пейринг** : Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп  
**Жанр** : романтика, юмор, крэк  
**Предупреждение** : ООС, АУ, нецензурная лексика.  
**Примечание:** Мне не хватает олдскульных историй со Снейпом-вампиром. Раз не хватает, значит надо додавать самой.  
А посему не стоит ждать от фика философского смысла и глубоких чувств.  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:** разрешено только в виде ссылки.  
**Статус:** закончен

Эх, предупреждали ведь умные люди ещё на самом первом курсе, чтобы ночью один в Запретный Лес даже не думал соваться! Но разве Гарри Поттер когда-нибудь слушал добрые советы? Правильно, никогда — а то вдруг жить скучно станет, если он остепенится и прекратит искать приключения на своё… кхем, интересное во всех смыслах место.

Посмотреть ему захотелось, как луноцвет распускается — зрелище же, говорят, удивительно прекрасное и не менее редкое. Гермиону решил необычным букетом порадовать. Даже заранее у Хагрида вызнал, на какой поляне эта хренова трава растёт. И попёрся в полночь в самую чащу, придурок великовозрастный — уже почти тридцать лет мужику, немалый аврорский опыт за плечами, а ума так и не прибавилось. Ведь Гарри даже заметил — ну заметил же! — на уровне инстинктов ощутил, как в один момент изменилась… атмосфера: воздух словно магией напитался, даже слегка потрескивать начал. Но нет, разве герои сворачивают с намеченного пути?!

Да лучше бы он вообще не соглашался на настойчивые просьбы МакГонагалл заменить в середине учебного года покалечившегося преподавателя ЗОТИ! Тогда бы точно не торчал сейчас, будто специально придержанный до поры до времени деликатес, посреди роскошной бальной залы, битком набитой вампирами. А то, что попал он именно к вампирам, сразу становилось понятно хотя бы по тому, как ощерилась, демонстрируя едва ли не дюймовые клыки, во-о-он та очаровательная леди в красной полумаске.

Поттер сначала схватился за палочку, а потом уже выматерился, с чувством и фантазией, когда осознал, что аппарировать не получится.

— А-я-яй, какой невоспитанный молодой человек, — сокрушённо протянул вышедший вперёд мужчина. — Где же ваши манеры, юноша? И позвольте поинтересоваться, что вы собираетесь делать этой вашей деревяшечкой, — он, презрительно скривившись, указал на волшебную палочку, нацеленную сейчас ему прямиком в лоб, — против первородного вампира?

— Наверное, в глаз ткнёт, милорд, — подобострастно донеслось из толпы, а следом раздался взрыв хохота.

Гарри недобро прищурился — на провокации он легко вёлся ещё со школы.

— Бомбарда Максима.

Он удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся, видя, как длинноволосого вампира впечатывает в противоположную стену: тело ещё и развернуло в полёте неудачно так, что тот проехался лицом по каменной кладке. В комнате повисла гробовая тишина.

— Ты совершил ошибку, — злобно прошипел милорд, неизящно поднимаясь с пола, попутно отрывая от щеки повисший неопрятным лоскутом кусок кожи. — Взять его!

Собственно, вампиры не были неуязвимы, в том числе и первородные. И у Гарри, наверное, даже получилось бы упокоить этого хлыща — не такая уж и сложная задача для обученного мага. Если один на один. Но вот тягаться с доброй полусотней нелюдей не мог даже боевой аврор первой категории. Поттера споро обездвижили, походя изрядно потрепав, исцарапав и, кажется, даже пару раз слегка куснув. Во всяком случае, темноокая красавица, тесно прижимавшаяся к нему со спины и надёжно державшая за руки, облизывалась весьма плотоядно и вполне довольно.

— Вы же осознаёте, что это вам с рук не сойдёт? — несмотря на беспомощное положение, хорохорился Поттер.

— Ошибаешься, желанный гость, — возразил милорд, щека которого, кстати, уже успела затянуться новой нежно-розовой кожей. — Ты добровольно переступил порог дома во время празднества Кровавой Луны и теперь — по договору, заключённому между магами и вампирами — принадлежишь нам.

Гарри едва не взвыл в голос. Действительно, что-то подобное он когда-то слышал. Вот только по специфике работы ему нечасто приходилось сталкиваться с тёмными тварями, поэтому и забыл о дурацком древнем законе.

— Друзья, — громогласно объявила старшая пиявка, обращаясь к собравшимся, — еда сама пришла к нам. Как мило с её стороны, не правда ли? Как делить будем?

Сволочь зубастая ещё и глумился, а различные предложения, от которых Поттера пробрал озноб, посыпались с разных сторон. Но патлатый главарь поднял вверх руку, и все смолкли.

— Нет-нет, господа, ваша жажда объяснима, но это такая редкая удача. Нам стоит ею насладиться в полной мере. Придумал! — он по-детски радостно хлопнул в ладоши, и Гарри вздрогнул от нехорошего предчувствия. — Устроим турнир, призом в котором и станет наш гость.

Начались сутолока и сумятица: кто-то делал ставки, кто-то изъявлял желание принять участие, кто-то просто обсуждал ситуацию. А скованный по рукам и ногам будущий трофей, которого на время оставили в покое, как-то отстранённо наблюдал за всем происходящим из угла.

— Ты идиот, Поттер.

Ночь, конечно, и без того уже вышла за всякие пределы разумного, но вот что-что, а этот голос Гарри никак не ожидал здесь услышать. Вообще-то, нигде он его не ожидал услышать. Поттер неловко повернулся, буквально чувствуя, как расширяются в шоке его собственные глаза.

— Снейп?! — придушенно захрипел он. — Вы же умерли! Но как же?..

Тот не удосужился ответить — просто плотоядно ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя белоснежные клыки, а Гарри почувствовал, что мысли начали путаться. Он даже головой тряхнул, пытаясь прояснить сознание — не помогло.

— Расскажи, — продолжал тем временем Снейп, — чем таким, несомненно, увлекательным ты занимался на лекциях профессора Бинса? Хотя, если тем же самым, что и на моих уроках, то я совершенно не удивлён, что школьная знаменитость не соизволил ничего запомнить.

Поттер лишь немо разевал рот, словно вытащенная на берег рыба. Снейп презрительно скривился и стремительно направился в центр комнаты. Гарри с безграничным удивлением наблюдал, как тот присоединяется к группе участников импровизированного состязания. А ещё он успел заметить, насколько недобро и до крайности самодовольно улыбнулся милорд, словно на это и рассчитывал. Ситуация становилась совсем сюрреалистичной, и Поттер до боли закусил губу, глупо надеясь, что это безумие ему просто снится.

К сожалению, не снилось. Впрочем, мучиться неизвестностью Гарри тоже оставалось уже недолго: соблазнившихся человеком набралось меньше десятка, сражения проходили очень стремительно, и предсказуемо выиграл именно Снейп. Ну, в принципе, чего-то подобного Поттер и ожидал: немногие вампиры обладали магией — только те, кто в человеческом обличии были волшебниками, и при смене сущности сохраняли способности. Не странно и то, что бывшему профессору, ещё совсем недавно преподававшему Тёмные Искусства, равных в этой разношёрстной компании не нашлось.

Гарри не знал, радоваться сему факту или начинать заранее беспокоиться. К Снейпу он и раньше особого доверия не испытывал. Нет, ну, а что? Упивающийся Смертью, убийца — как минимум, Дамблдора, — шпион, предатель… Вот и как на такого полагаться?! А теперь выяснилось, что он ещё и вампир. Мда, определённо, ситуация не сулила Поттеру ничего хорошего. Но, с другой стороны, Снейп был хотя бы знакомым злом. К тому же не слишком страшным — лично Поттеру, по здравому размышлению, ничего ужаснее назначения грязных отработок он не делал. Это немного облегчало незавидное положение. Наверное.

Пока Гарри тяготился сомнениями и старался придумать, как ему теперь себя вести, организатор развлечения показательно торжественно передал победителю волшебную палочку аврора, а на шее самого Поттера застегнул кованый ошейник, за которым тянулась длинная, толстая цепь. Гарри от злости скрипел зубами, бессильно сжимал кулаки, но стоически не произносил ни слова, потому что на языке крутились исключительно нецензурные выражения.

— Знаете, юноша, я вам даже немного сочувствую — Северус по нашим меркам ещё довольно молод: если не ошибаюсь, что-то около тридцати лет, даже чуть меньше. К тому же он натура… увлекающаяся, — притворно сострадательным голосом произнёс главный кровосос, прежде чем вручить Снейпу импровизированный поводок.

— Знаю, — пробормотал Поттер и передёрнул плечами, словно от озноба, вспоминая бесчисленные придирки и болезненные занятия окклюменцией.

— Ты всё же законченный идиот, — повторил Снейп, когда они остались в относительном одиночестве, ну, насколько это вообще возможно на званном вечере.

— Теперь-то в чём я виноват? — огрызнулся Гарри.

Настроение у него, надо заметить, было препаршивое. Нет, магические оковы Снейп — или теперь его следует именовать хозяином? — с него снял и, кажется даже, вес металла облегчил, но стоять на цепи оказалось крайне унизительно.

Похоже, бывших преподавателей не существует, потому что тот начал объяснять лекторским тоном:

— По подписанному в тысяча четыреста тридцать шестом году мирному договору за вампирами закреплено право раз в тринадцать лет проводить собрания. Волшебник, случайно попавший на подобную встречу, считается почётным гостем.

Гарри уже открыл рот, собираясь возмутиться несправедливости того, как посмели обойтись с ним, но Снейп предупреждающе зыркнул слегка отливающими алым глазами, и Поттер благоразумно промолчал.

— Неприкосновенен маг ровно до тех пор, пока сам не проявит агрессию по отношению к вампирам. Так что, Поттер, если бы ты не решил в очередной раз продемонстрировать пресловутую гриффиндорскую неадекватность, то Роланд…

— Кто?

— Милорд, — Снейп выразительно скривился на звучном титуле, — попугал бы тебя своим первородством. Возможно, попросил бы угостить кровью — добровольно отданная, да ещё и волшебником, она считается изыском. Заметь, Поттер, попросил бы, а не потребовал. И на рассвете отпустил с миром. Ещё и доволен бы остался — наши дамы весьма… гостеприимны.

— А теперь? — спустя минуту гнетущей тишины рискнул поинтересоваться Гарри.

— А теперь по законам Магической Британии ты принадлежишь мне, — холодно отозвался Снейп.

— И это… надолго? — всё же надеясь на лучшее, уточнил храбрый аврор.

Собеседник посмотрел на него с каким-то удивлением, что ли, и, словно нехотя, ответил:

— На неделю. Ровно столько длится праздник. Вот объясни, Поттер, как ты вообще сумел сюда попасть?

— Не знаю. Честно. Шёл по Запретному Лесу, а потом — бац — и я… — Гарри запнулся на середине предложения, заметив, как изменилось выражение лица Снейпа.

Расшифровать его, правда, он не смог, но было оно очень странным и наталкивало на определённую догадку.

— Та-а-ак, — протянул Поттер, скрестив руки на груди, — значит, это всё по твоей милости?

— Мне требовался безопасный переход, как ты сам мог бы догадаться, если бы обладал хотя бы зачатками разума, — защищаясь, буквально прошипел Снейп. — Ни аппарировать, ни переместиться портключом сюда нельзя. А не появиться на собрании, тем более первом в своей не-жизни, — дурной тон.

— Блядь, Снейп, ты бы хоть убирал за собой!

— Другой вопрос, — продолжил, не обратив внимания, тот — что ты забыл в чаще Запретного Леса посреди ночи?

— Не твоё дело.

— Не забывайся, Поттер!

— Ну что вы, _хозяин_ , как я могу?!

Гарри по-шутовски раскланялся, при этом цепь громко звякнула.

— Ты собираешься снять с меня эту дрянь? — раздражённо поинтересовался он.

— Смотря, как себя будешь вести, — неприятно осклабился Снейп.

Поттер сердито надулся. Потом решил сменить тактику, шумно выдохнул, стараясь вернуть подобие контроля, и, насколько возможно, спокойно произнёс:

— Ладно, значит, неделя. И что же ты собираешься со мной делать?

— Бить, издеваться, мучить, пить кровь, разумеется, — всё, что положено вампирам. Вероятно, насиловать.

— Эй! Твои сородичи не насилуют своих жертв, — запротестовал Гарри.

— Мне лучше знать.

— Но это ведь была просто шутка, да?

Снейп медленно окинул его с ног до головы откровенно оценивающим, голодным взглядом, от которого Гарри бросило в жар.

— Может быть.

Поттер громко сглотнул.

— Однако обещаю, что по истечении оговоренного срока, ты останешься жив и даже относительно здоров, — добавил Снейп, заметив, как побледнел бравый аврор.

— Спасибо, утешил.

Но, несмотря на ворчливый тон, Поттер действительно почувствовал себя немного увереннее. Как бы он не относился к Снейпу, но слово своё тот держать умел. Конечно, неделя ему предстояла невероятно трудная и непредсказуемая, но начнётся она только утром, а пока… Гарри с интересом огляделся по сторонам.

В принципе, если постараться забыть, среди кого он находился, то вечер начинал казаться весьма приятным: играла тихая мелодичная музыка, а симпатичная блондинка призывно улыбалась Поттеру, задорно блестя клыками. Он подумал, что с красоткой можно попробовать познакомиться поближе. Вот только в тёмные закоулки не заглядывать и вообще лучше надолго наедине не оставаться, так сказать, во избежание. Но осуществить задуманное получилось бы только при условии, что Снейп отпустит чёртову цепь, в которую тот, похоже, вцепился мёртвой хваткой.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и привалился спиной к стене, приготовившись скучно и смиренно ждать окончания вечеринки, а вместе с ним и расплаты за не пойми какие прегрешения. Снейп уж точно припомнит все. И новые выдумает.


	2. Chapter 2

Сырость подвала пробирала до костей, тем более что одежды Гарри не оставили никакой. Пальцев на ногах он уже давно не чувствовал, впрочем, так же как и ледяного каменного пола под ними. Второе было по-настоящему здорово, а вот первое вызывало нешуточное беспокойство. Железный ошейник мало того, что натирал кожу, так ещё и застегнули его слишком сильно — Поттеру казалось, что за каждый вдох приходится бороться, а от нехватки кислорода начала немного кружиться голова. Хотя с оковами на запястьях дела обстояли не лучше: металл впивался в кожу до кровавых полос, а заведённые за голову руки онемели.

Гарри за долгую службу на страже правопорядка многое видел и в передрягах различных побывал, но эта, пожалуй, по праву входила в число самых паршивых. А то, может, и первое место занимала. Поттер, конечно, был бравым боевым аврором, но не безумцем — вся эта скверная, мягко говоря, ситуация казалась не просто очень плохой, а нагоняла ужас буквально смертельный.

Во всяком случае, по началу — сейчас-то на Гарри навалилась такая апатия, что даже страх отступил. Задеревеневшие мышцы ныли, не слишком сильно, но ощутимо и постоянно. Холод погружал тело в оцепенение и отуплял мысли. Поттер справедливо полагал, что ничем хорошим эта фигня для него не закончится. Несколько часов, проведённых в тёмной камере, показались ему целой безграничной вечностью. Надежды больше не осталось. На самом деле не осталось ничего, кроме единственного желания, чтобы пытка уже закончилась. Даже если это будет означать новые мучения, ещё большие унижения, другую боль, — это не имело никакого значения, если в итоге его бы ждало избавление.

Гарри прекрасно понимал, что подобные мысли — недопустимая слабость. Что, на самом деле, он не из тех парней, которые сдаются при первых же трудностях. Что преодолеть можно многое, главное, выжить и освободиться. Вот только умные правильные рассуждения совершенно не помогали. По-прежнему хотелось лечь, свернуться клубком и умереть.

Тяжёлая дверь открывалась медленно, натужно, несмазанные петли противно скрипели, как в плохом маггловском ужастике. Яркий свет из коридора резанул по глазам, вынуждая крепко зажмуриться: под веками разливалась зловещая красноватая пелена, поверху которой плясали тошнотворно-яркие разноцветные круги. Когда Поттер решил, что наконец притерпелся, и осмелился вновь взглянуть на дверь, она оказалась уже закрыта. В камере царила приятная полумгла, и он был больше не в одиночестве: Снейп стоял практически вплотную. Гарри ощущал тепло его тела и, кажется, даже мог почувствовать прикосновение грубой ткани к своей обнажённой коже. Ему захотелось прижаться теснее, чтобы хотя бы так попробовать согреться, чтобы прогнать ледяной холод. И за это Поттер тут же возненавидел себя. Но Снейпа, естественно, больше.

— Сволочь! — с ненавистью выплюнул он прямо в самодовольное, презрительно кривящееся лицо.

Ну, то есть постарался. В действительности же, голос дрожал, а зубы стучали так, что за выбиваемой ими дробью невозможно было разобрать ни слова. В общем, попытка бравады оказалась довольно жалкой и откровенно провальной. На что ублюдок не преминул обратить внимание.

— Вижу, хорошим манерам вы, мистер Поттер, так и не научились. Придётся поработать ещё и над этим.

— Пошёл на хуй!

— А-я-я-й, как невежливо, — подражая своему очередному милорду, глумился Снейп. — Ты, кажется, забываешь, что находишься в моей власти. Не советовал бы меня злить.

Словно чтобы подчеркнуть последнее заявление, он стремительно выбросил руку вперёд, вцепляясь Гарри в волосы, больно сжимая в горсти и с силой оттягивая назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову до ломоты в шее. Несмотря на стиснутые зубы, Поттер не сумел сдержать хриплого стона. Снейп удовлетворённо ухмыльнулся, обнажая острые клыки, и склонился ниже, совсем близко, словно принюхиваясь, а потом вообще принялся по-звериному вылизывать ярёмную вену. Гарри дёрнулся, не в силах побороть отвращение, попытался отстраниться, но натянутые до предела цепи этого не позволили. Снейп коротко мерзко хохотнул, впиваясь в шею жалящим поцелуем и легко прокусывая кожу. Поттер тихо вскрикнул.

Когда проклятый кровосос всё же насытился, выпив, по ощущениям, литра полтора, Гарри обессилено повис в путах, а Снейп на удивление бережно, даже как-то нежно поддержал его под спину.

— В моей полной власти, Поттер, — прошептал он в самое ухо, по-хозяйски проводя раскрытой ладонью с широко растопыренными длинными, узловатыми пальцами от ключицы по груди, попутно ущипнув сосок, вниз по плоскому подтянутому животу и ласково сжал вялый член. Вторая рука, переместившись с поясницы на ягодицу, принялась с энтузиазмом мять упругую плоть.

Гарри передёрнулся от омерзения. На что Снейп только лишь рассмеялся в голос.

— Тварь!

— Тёмная тварь, — учительским тоном поправил тот. — Точно так же как и любимый блохастый дружок твоего папаши. Ладно, Поттер, сегодня ты был почти послушным мальчиком: скажи, чего ты хочешь? Возможно, если у меня будет хорошее настроение, я даже исполню твою просьбу.

— Холодно тут, — наплевав на гордость, пробормотал Гарри.

— Ну же, смелее, Поттер, говори. Я жду.

Он замялся, не зная, как лучше озвучить, а Снейп не хотел ждать: без перерыва, всё громче звал его по имени и настойчиво тряс за плечи — Гарри даже начало немного укачивать. Он не выдержал и, отмахиваясь почему-то сейчас свободными и послушными руками, прокричал:

— Отдай хотя бы ботинки и трусы!

И, проснувшись от звука собственного голоса, распахнул глаза, осоловело озираясь по сторонам.

В комнату сквозь распахнутые шторы беспрепятственно лился лунный свет, оставляя на деревянном полу серебряную дорожку. На краю просторной мягкой постели, по центру которой, собственно, и развалился Поттер, сидел Северус, внимательно, напряжённо наблюдая за ним и рассеянно потирая отчётливо даже в полумраке темнеющую будущим синяком скулу.

— Прости? — робко предложил Гарри, смущённо потупившись. — Я не хотел.

— Какие, однако, занятные у тебя сны, Поттер, — отстранённо пробормотал Снейп. — К тому же, кажется, очень даже хотел.

— Да я вообще не виноват! — вспылил тот.

— Нет?

— Нет. Это всё из-за ваших вампирских штучек.

— Ну разумеется, — серьёзно кивнул Северус. — Какую же из сказок ты подразумеваешь: гипноз, чары, наведённый морок, что-то ещё?

— Ничего из перечисленного. Я, к твоему сведению, не такой уж неуч. Просто сначала этот твой Роланд со своим «трофейным» ошейником и поводком. Что вообще за варварство и склонность к фетишизму?! — Гарри прикоснулся к шее, словно ожидая вновь почувствовать под пальцами холод металла. — Кстати, спасибо ещё раз, что сразу же снял эту дрянь. Потом ты с угрозами изнасиловать в особо извращённых формах.

— Вообще-то, про формы я не уточнял, — педантично заметил Снейп.

— Неважно. Главное, что до дела так и не дошло.

— И я должен поверить, что ты расстроен данным фактом? — скептически перебил Северус, выгнув бровь.

— Не слишком, — честно ответил Гарри, недоумевая, как бывший профессор извратил его слова, делая странные выводы, — вот всегда с ним было именно так, ещё со школы. — Но из-за вас двоих, между прочим, меня теперь эротические кошмары мучают.

— В которых фигурируют ошейник, ботинки и трусы? У тебя крайне неординарные фантазии.

— Раньше вообще не подозревал, что кошмары бывают эротическими. Пакость какая! — немного невпопад пожаловался Гарри.

Снейп обречённо провёл рукой по лицу и бесконечно устало вздохнул.

— Я действительно не понимаю, чем ты недоволен.

Поттер воззрился на него как на умственно отсталого, и было это крайне необычно, очень неправильно и просто оскорбительно.

— Снейп, я нормальный, здоровый, взрослый мужчина — я не привык на постоянной основе делить постель с тем, с кем не трахаюсь. Это странно, неловко, да вообще неудобно! Ладно, я понимаю, что ты не можешь отпустить меня раньше, чем в субботу, — твои сородичи не оценят столь широкий жест. Но объясни, какого хрена, мы спим вместе, когда в доме ещё целых две пустых спальни? Допускаю, что твоё гостеприимство не распространяется так далеко, но в гостиной стоит вполне удобный диван. Я не гордый — могу и на нём перекантоваться.

— Ты тёплый: неплохо справляешься с ролью грелки, — неохотно отозвался Северус, забираясь под одело и с намёком толкая Гарри в плечо. — Должна же от тебя быть хоть какая-то польза.

— Эй! — возмутился тот, послушно переворачиваясь на бок и чувствуя, как Снейп обнимает его со спины. — Я, между прочим, пока ты безвылазно сидишь в своей лаборатории, уже второй день пашу в поте лица — любой домовик обзавидуется. Есть готовлю — и тебе, похоже, даже нравится. Кстати, а почему ты вообще ешь обычную пищу? Скрипевшую лестницу починил, во всех комнатах убрался, в кладовой бардак разобрал, калитку в сад отремонтировал и сам сад начал приводить в нормальный вид.

— А заодно оставил за собой кучи мусора, разбросал повсюду инструменты, из-за чего я чуть ноги не переломал, вытоптал один редчайший вид лекарственной травы и уничтожил второй, приняв его за сорняк.

— Я же не знал. А ты, кстати, мог бы и предупредить.

— Да-да, Поттер, полностью согласен: мне на целых семь дней досталось настоящее сокровище, на которое я молиться должен. Вот только оно слишком болтливое и кулаками любит помахать без дела.

— Ну я же уже извинился, — несолидно проканючил Гарри. — Ты ещё долго будешь это вспоминать?

— Больше никогда, при условии, что ты, наконец, замолчишь и дашь мне спать. Правда, есть другой выход — по моему мнению, более действенный — "Силенцио".

На комнату опустилась долгожданная тишина, прерываемая лишь шумом глубокого размеренного дыхания и обиженным сопением.

— Снейп, — спустя несколько минут, шёпотом позвал Поттер.

Он ощутил, как сжались обнимающие его руки, сминая ткань футболки, и мог поклясться, что расслышал тихое рычание.

— Снейп, — повторил Гарри, не дождавшись никакой другой реакции, — ты нехолодный.

— А должен? — всё же снизошёл до ответа тот, справедливо рассудив, что Поттер не угомонится, не добившись желаемого результата.

— Не знаю… То есть у тебя нормальная температура тела, но ты всё равно мёрзнешь, да? Поэтому в школе на тебе всегда, даже летом, столько всего было напялено: рубашка, сюртук, мантия?

— Именно.

— И это у всех вампиров так?

— Да.

— А…

— Поттер! — уже практически взмолился Северус. — Давай мы поговорим об особенностях вампирской физиологии _утром_.

— Ладно, — милостиво, но слегка невнятно согласился Гарри, сладко зевая.

Он завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и уже на грани сна до него донеслось ворчливое:

— Я настаиваю, если тебе опять что-то привидится, постарайся на этот раз обойтись без членовредительства, Поттер. А то у меня столько заживляющего бальзама нет — не успел запастись. Я же не ждал тебя в гости. Тем более на целую неделю.

Гарри хотел поинтересоваться, зачем Снейпу вообще, с его-то нечеловеческой регенерацией, лечебные мази, но не успел — заснул.


	3. Chapter 3

— Снейп.

Шелест переворачиваемой страницы стал единственным ответом. Гарри нетерпеливо поёрзал на скрипучем диване, устраиваясь поудобнее, поджимая под себя ноги.

— Снейп!

Тоскливо посмотрел в окно. Там монотонно и размеренно с самого утра шёл противный мартовский дождь. На метле не полетаешь. Откуда у Северуса вообще в сарае взялась метла — отдельный вопрос. В саду тоже не поработаешь. Крупные капли тяжело срывались с крыши, дробно ударяя о карниз, и мелкими брызгами рассыпались по стеклу. Собирались вместе в тонкие струйки, чертили кривые, причудливо изогнутые дорожки, рисуя одним им известный узор.

Гарри было невыносимо, просто смертельно скучно.

— Ну, Снейп, знаешь, ты вообще-то мог хотя бы расска…

Гарри непроизвольно схватился за ворот футболки, оттягивая его, растерянно захлопал глазами. На пробу ещё несколько раз широко разинул рот — ни звука. Одним движением соскочил с дивана, в пару шагов пересёк небольшую комнату и навис над Снейпом, загораживая тому свет.

— Вы что-то хотели, мистер Поттер? — с тяжёлым вздохом отложив книгу, поинтересовался светским тоном Снейп.

Гарри зло прищурил глаза и стал очень похож на недовольного кота — такой же сердитый и взлохмаченный. Северус удивлённо фыркнул на дурацкое сравнение, внезапно пришедшее в голову.

— Я вас внимательно слушаю, — продолжил он тем же любезным тоном. — Что же вы молчите, мистер Поттер?

Названный мистер Поттер сжал кулаки в бессильной ярости, шумно втянул воздух, не имея другой возможности выразить всю силу обуревавшего его негодования. И громко закашлялся.

— Это подло! — восстановив дыхание, обвиняющее начал он, — Накладывать "Силенцио" на человека, у которого даже палочки нет.

— Тебя ещё две ночи назад предупреждали.

— А ещё обидно.

— В том и смысл.

Гарри только головой покачал, не зная, что можно ответить на столь бесчестное заявление. Слизеринец — что с него взять?!

— Ты ведь не отстанешь, да? — обречённо уточнил Снейп.

— Вы невероятно догадливы, профессор, — ехидно усмехнулся Поттер. — Заполни пробелы в моём образовании.

— Чем я, собственно, занимался шесть лет. И потерпел сокрушительную неудачу.

— Уверен, в этом была не только моя вина. Я бы сказал, даже не _столько_ моя вина. Знаешь, учителя у меня были весьма…специфические личности. Один преподаватель зелий чего стоил, — вовремя заметив, как изменилось выражение лица Снейпа, Гарри счёл за лучшее лишний раз не поминать прошлое. — Ладно, мне правда интересно.

— Что?

— Ты почему кровь у меня не пьёшь? Ну, в смысле, меня, вроде, именно для этого тебе _подарили_ , — скривился на последнем слове Поттер.

— А ещё для того, чтобы я над тобой издевался, бил и насиловал, — скучающе дополнил Снейп.

— Я же серьёзно.

— Хорошо, если серьёзно… Боюсь.

— Чего? — ошалело протянул Гарри. Такого ответа он точно не ожидал.

— Что магическое сообщество не простит мне скоропостижную смерть своего любимейшего героя.

— Это какую такую ещё смерть? Не собираюсь я умирать! Даже если ты только об этом и мечтаешь.

— Я, Поттер, очень боюсь, что не сумею устоять перед соблазном и одному надоедливому, не в меру любопытному мальчишке, которого опять навязали на мою голову, шею сверну. Или перегрызу, что вероятнее, учитывая мою нынешнюю природу.

Снейп ощерился в зверином оскале, демонстрируя изначально самые обычные, но в следующий момент начавшие медленно-медленно удлиняться клыки. Вот только он сильно просчитался, надеясь испугать боевого аврора, да ещё и урождённого гриффиндорца.

— Ух ты! — выдохнул Гарри и восхищённо затараторил, проглатывая окончания слов. — А как ты это делаешь? А это больно, когда клыки вылезают? А они очень острые?

Поттер быстро протянул руку, твёрдо намереваясь самостоятельно опытным путём узнать ответ хотя бы на последний вопрос. Снейп резко отшатнулся. Но слишком поздно. Гарри словно в замедленной маггловской съёмке наблюдал, как алая одинокая капля тяжело падает на тонкие губы, как, прижмурившись, Снейп её слизывает, будто против воли. Он открыл глаза: и без того чёрные, сейчас они казались бездонными, затягивающими, совершенно _нечеловеческими_. Выглядело это жутко. Гарри громко сглотнул — вот теперь он, наконец-то, испугался.

— Поттер, ты…

— … идиот, да?

Спорить он даже не думал. Действительно, только полнейшему идиоту понадобится без малого неделя и откровенная, совершенно ненужная, глупая провокация, чтобы понять, что рядом находится вампир. То есть, разумеется, Гарри ни на секунду не забывал, но это всё равно казалось чем-то ненастоящим. Словно понарошку. Чтобы его вредный школьный учитель — и вдруг вампир! Нет, поверил он сразу — да и ситуация сомнениям не способствовала, — но всё равно, это было настолько странно, что просто отказывалось укладываться в голове. Снейп оставался тем Снейпом, которого Поттер помнил по Хогвартсу: вредным, язвительным, мстительным, но неопасным. То есть, не смертельно опасным. И бояться его всерьёз ну никак не выходило. А сейчас перед собой он видел тёмную тварь, сильную, хищную и угрожающую.

— Надеюсь, что инстинкт самосохранения присущ даже аврорам-гриффиндорцам, — заговорила тварь голосом Снейпа, плавно поднимаясь. — Не сопротивляйся — станет только хуже. И больнее.

Ха! Гарри бы и не смог — ноги словно приросли к полу, а руки налились неподъёмной тяжестью. Но Снейп, кажется, ждал ответа, поэтому, когда чужая рука властно легла ему на затылок, ощутимо потянув волосы, он кивнул. Хватка тут же ослабла.

«Правда, острые», — отстранённо подумал Поттер. — «Как любимая, сделанная под антиквариат бритва дяди Вернона».

Снейп не обманул — было больно, когда клыки вспарывали кожу. Но не слишком. Гарри не то что не вскрикнул — даже не застонал. Только вздрогнул. Да и то скорее от неожиданности. Почему-то ему казалось, что сначала он должен будет почувствовать губы Снейпа, но укус был быстрый, резкий, без какой-либо предварительной… подготовки.

И закончился тоже быстро. Но уже напоследок Снейп невесомо, практически незаметно провёл по ранкам языком. Гарри передёрнулся, обнял себя за плечи и сполз на пол прямо там, где стоял. А ещё никак не удавалось понять, что же он чувствует: отвращение или возбуждение.

Поттер нервно рассмеялся, отгоняя смущающие мысли:

— И что, это всё? А где неземное наслаждение, крышесносный оргазм от одного поцелуя — тьфу, я хотел сказать, укуса? И вообще, где феромоны? Я ничего не чувствую.

— Неужели я так похож на вейлу? — поразился Снейп, демонстративно выгибая бровь.

На этот раз Гарри рассмеялся куда более искренне. А Северус ловко перешагнул через него, вновь занимая место в кресле.

— Откуда у тебя вообще эти дикие фантазии?

— Не мои. Помнишь, на шестом курсе на вечеринку Слагхорна кто-то из его гостей притащил вампира? Девчонки потом несколько недель ещё перешёптывались. Вот, это их фантазии, а я запомнил.

— Вечно всякую чушь запоминаешь. Хотя бы раз в твоей голове задержалась информация, имеющая хоть какую-либо ценность, — сварливо заметил Снейп.

— Ну, во-о-от, — разочарованно протянул Гарри. — А я уж было поверил, что ты стал достойным, благовоспитанным волшебником. И не надо тут недоверчиво хмыкать и глазами сверкать! Мы, между прочим, шестой день живём под одной крышей, и не то что не поубивали друг друга, а даже ни разу не поссорились. А ты начинаешь, — укоризненно добавил он. — Кажется, мы уже давно всесторонне обсудили твоё мнение о моих умственных способностях и моё — о твоих учительских дарованиях. Не стоит начинать заново.

Поттер хитро улыбнулся и подмигнул:

— Спорю, тут мы никогда не сойдёмся. А, кстати, действительно интересно, а ты так и не рассказал.

Снейп некоторое время помолчал, обдумывая предложение и, похоже, признал его разумность. Во всяком случае, уточнил вполне мирно:

— О чём?

— Я не видел, чтобы ты пил кровь. В смысле, до этого момента. Почему?

Снейп тяжело вздохнул и пробормотал словно самому себе: «неуч». Гарри обиженно насупился, а тот продолжил громче, обращаясь уже к собеседнику:

— Ответь, Поттер, сколько инцидентов с участием вампиров случалось в последнее время.

— На моей памяти десять-двенадцать, — после минутного размышления сосчитал Гарри.

— И сколько из этих вампиров были магами?

На этот раз он молчал дольше.

— Ровно один, — от внезапного озарения Поттер почти не дышал. — И он был полнейший псих. Убивал не из-за жажды крови, а потому что ему это нравилось. Типичный маньяк.

— То-то же. Чужая кровь, как источник существования необходима только обращённым магглам. Да и они обычно решают проблему цивилизованным путём — находят постоянного донора, покупают. Маги-вампиры тоже от крови не отказываются — это положительно сказывается на самочувствии, ускоряет регенерацию, в разы увеличивает силу, как магическую, так и физическую. Но жизненной необходимости в ней нет, — Снейп словно читал лекцию. – Чем выше магический потенциал обращённого, тем меньше ему нужен донор.

— Угу, то есть тебе не нужен вообще.

Снейп был настолько удивлён, что не сумел этого скрыть, воззрившись на Поттера, но тот не заметил, погружённый в свои мысли.

— И что, никаких минусов в… — Гарри запнулся, подбирая слово, — вампирьем состоянии?

— Похоже, в маггловской школе твой учитель английского был такой же никудышный, как потом в магической зельеварения, — ехидно уколол Снейп, — раз и от него ты ничего не усвоил.

— Не пытайся перевести тему.

Снейп отметил, что практика ведения допросов не прошла для Поттера даром — таким он сейчас был уверенным и настойчивым. Наверное, поэтому ответил правду. Ну или потому, что раньше никому и в голову не приходило, спросить, каково это — быть вампиром.

— Нет, всё не так просто. Жажда никуда не девается. И бороться с ней довольно сложно. Особенно, если ты практически не пьёшь кровь — тем, у кого постоянный донор намного проще. Чем сильнее волшебник, тем привлекательнее он, — Снейп хмыкнул, — в гастрономическом смысле. Тем невыносимее сопротивляться желанию. Например, от твоей крови отказаться совершенно невозможно.

Северус говорил тихо, признаваться в слабости было стыдно, поэтому закончил он уверенно, почти с вызовом, гордо расправив плечи:

— Но мы не оборотни. Мы не теряем свою человеческую сущность, мы не стремимся убивать и уничтожать, даже если нельзя устоять. Во всяком случае, многие из нас.

— А ты? Как ты сам справляешься? Я видел, кровь ты не пьёшь, а я рядом уже который день. Это очень… мучительно?

Снейп с удивлением понял, что невозможный, непредсказуемый мальчишка его совершенно не осуждает, не пытается обвинить или унизить. Он, наоборот, кажется, сочувствует и даже, похоже, чувствует себя виноватым. Словно подтверждая, Гарри опустил голову и искренне обронил:

— Прости. Я этого не хотел.

Снейп мог бы язвительно указать на то, что Поттер слишком много на себя берёт и к его нынешней природе он, вообще-то, не имеет никакого отношения. Но вместо этого грустно усмехнулся:

— Мы не оборотни, и кровь, как ты верно заметил, я не пью. Но я пью зелья, как и твой ненаглядный Люпин в своё время. Только намного чаще, чем раз в месяц.

— Хорошо помогает? Нет-нет, — Гарри замахал руками, увидев нахмуренные брови собеседника, — знаю, что твои зелья всегда действенные. Но согласись, и ты не… не всемогущ. Уж не обижайся.

Гарри смотрел внимательно, серьёзно и очень-очень понимающе. Так, что врать не хотелось.

— Терпеть можно, но полностью жажду не снимают. Зато притупляют все чувства. Это не слишком удобно, но привыкаешь быстро.

— Знаешь, ты рассказал мне столько всего, о чём я и не догадывался, — спустя несколько минут произнёс Гарри, сосредоточенно хмурясь. — Мне надо подумать.

Он поднялся и направился на веранду, прямиком под дождь. В дверях Поттер обернулся, одаривая Снейпа непонятным взглядом. Тот тяжело вздохнул и незаметно наложил на обалдуя согревающие и водоотталкивающие чары. Переубеждать упрямца бесполезно, а так хоть не придётся потом простуду лечить. Что это будут уже не его проблемы, Северусу даже не пришло в голову.


	4. Chapter 4

— А сегодня утром этот гад меня растолкал ни свет ни заря, впихнул в одну руку палочку и одежду, а в другую флакон с зельем. Вообще, он меня последние два дня кроветворным пичкал — я ничего и не заподозрил. Кто ж знал, что пузырёк портключом окажется! Вышвырнул меня за порог как котёнка. Козёл! — Поттер приложился к бутылке, сделав большой глоток. — Мышь летучая! — глубоко затянулся и мстительно, с силой, ткнул окурком в пепельницу. — Старая летучая мышь. Нет, вы представляете, только что я был в уютной постели, под тёплым одеялом — раз! — и я в подворотне у «Дырявого котла» стою босиком в одних трусах.

— Одних трусах?! — сквозь сдавленный кашель просипел Рон, поперхнувшийся пивом.

— Это хорошо, что в трусах, — флегматично заметил Невилл, увлечённо пережёвывая пиццу, — хуже было бы без.

Гермиона хихикнула, Гарри передёрнулся — на ум пришёл давешний кошмар, — а Рон густо покраснел, отводя глаза. Вот только рассматривать особо было нечего. Друзья расположились прямо на полу апартаментов профессора Поттера, предварительно наколдовав вдоволь подушек и невысокий столик для еды, которую предусмотрительно захватила с собой Гермиона.

Когда Гарри злой и замёрзший добрался до Хогвартса, его ждала утомительная беседа с директором МакГонагалл. Нет, Снейп ещё в самый первый день выдал ему пергамент, перо с чернильницей и чёткие указания, чтобы Поттер написал письма всем, кому сочтёт нужным. Но неприятного разговора, естественно, это не отменило. И о Снейпе, разумеется, Гарри никому словом не обмолвился. Не с МакГонагалл же на такие деликатные темы откровенничать. Пришлось спешно выдумывать всякие небылицы о срочном и тайном вызове с прежнего места работы. Директор, кажется, не поверила ни слову.

А теперь в компании близких друзей, описывая всё, как было на самом деле, он дал выход обиде и гневу. С чего эти странные эмоции появились, Поттер не знал. Точнее предпочитал не задумываться. Единственное, в чём он не сомневался — Снейпа надо найти. И точка! Независимо от всяких там непонятных чувств. Отыщет, а там видно будет.

Прямо так он и заявил друзьям в конце рассказа. Те, разумеется, от новостей пришли в недоумение, мягко говоря.

— Не, ну Снейп — вампир… Охренеть просто!

Грейнджер осуждающе шикнула на Рона, но тот не обратил внимания, продолжив со смехом:

— Хотя я не слишком-то удивлён. Всегда подозревал, что этот гад ползучий как-нибудь да выкрутится. Не в его характере так просто сдохнуть.

— И не с моим счастьем, — подхватил Невилл.

— Ладно, надеюсь, ты не разбил флакон в порыве праведного негодования. Давай его сюда, — взяв себя в руки, Гермиона вернула разговор в конструктивное русло.

— Бесполезно, — горестно покачал головой Поттер, тем не менее, передавая требуемое. — Я уже проверил: начальные координаты подтёрты каким-то заклинанием ненаходимости. Я такого даже не знаю. Параноик хренов!

— Наверное, Снейп просто предполагал, что ты будешь его искать, — хмыкнул Невилл.

— И совсем не для того, чтобы поблагодарить за гостеприимство, — поддакнул Уизли.

— Ничего, у меня по работе сейчас как раз допуск в библиотеку невыразимцев есть. Очень кстати. Вот и пригодится.

Посидели ещё недолго, обсудили недавние события, которые Гарри невольно пропустил: новое перспективное назначение Гермионы, последнюю боевую операцию Рона, невероятно высокий урожай очередного непроизносимого растения, который профессор Лонгботтом собрал у себя в теплицах. Периодически сбивались обратно на Снейпа, расспрашивали, выпытывали подробности — осознать до конца ситуацию им было трудно. Гарри друзей прекрасно понимал и не винил, но в такие моменты предпочитал по большей части отмалчиваться, отделываясь общими фразами. Ему бы для начала в себе разобраться, а потом и поговорить можно будет.

— Не грусти, дружище, — напутствовал на прощание Рон, приобнимая, — Миона обязательно всё найдёт. Ты же её знаешь.

— Да я и сам ещё в библиотеке Блэков посмотрю — вдруг что пропустил.

На том и разошлись.

Гермиона вернулась в следующие выходные. Одна и уже без пиццы, так что сразу было видно — беседа предстоит серьёзная.

— Ты был прав. Снейп хренов параноик, — заявила она с порога, с размаха плюхаясь на диван. — Координаты удалены так, что восстановить их совершенно невозможно.

— И что, ничего полезного нет? Совсем-совсем? Даже в самой секретной библиотеке Британии, — неверяще переспросил Гарри и аж отвлёкся от пергамента, на котором что-то азартно записывал.

Гермиона непроизвольно умилилась. Похоже, ребята настолько привыкли, что ответ на любую трудную, в принципе, не решаемую задачу она способна вычитать в книге — надо только внимательнее покопаться, — что теперь в иной результат не могли поверить.

— Восстановить нельзя. Никак, — веско повторила Грейнджер, но встретившись с разочарованным несчастным взглядом, продолжила: — Зато я нашла один интересный ритуал, который, возможно, тебе будет полезен.

Она по обыкновению пустилась в пространные объяснения о том, как искала, почему именно в той секции и в той конкретной книге. Подробно рассказала об истории создания чар, их применении, разделяя по историческим периодам. И, разумеется, прочитала целую лекцию, зачем их требовалось засекретить и к каким последствиям это привело.

— Знаешь, оно не такое уж и опасное, просто специализированное. А после подписания окончательной редакции мирного договора с вампирами провокации не нужны были никому. Вот его и убрали подальше с глаз посторонних и любопытствующих. Наибольшая трудность заключается в том, что для обряда необходим предмет, который держал или носил при себе разыскиваемый вампир. Тогда тот сам по себе послужит портключом — вне зависимости от своего изначального предназначения — и перенесёт тебя к искомому объекту. То есть координаты ты, действительно так и не узнаешь, но цели добьёшься. К счастью, у тебя таковой предмет имеется. И в руки ни к какому другому вампиру он не попадал, так что путаницы не должно случиться. Во всяком случае, за себя я уверена, — хихикнула Гермиона.

Гарри безразлично поддакнул, и Грейнджер запнулась на полуслове. Теперь она осознала, что за всё время рассказа это было самое вразумительное, что доносилось с его стороны.

Поттер сидел за столом и вновь что-то увлечённо строчил. Гермиона сначала подумала, что он проверяет работы учеников, но слишком сосредоточенное выражение лица у него было — разве что язык от усердия не высунул. А ещё он, явно, пропустил мимо ушей всю её пламенную речь.

Грейнджер недобро прищурилась и решительно отложила в сторону свои заметки. Чего-чего, а пренебрежения она так просто спустить не могла.

— Правда, ритуал слегка черномагический, — Грейнджер повысила голос, пытаясь привлечь внимание.

— Угу, — глубокомысленно отозвался Гарри.

— Нужно будет принести жертву, — Гермиона резко встала и подошла ближе.

Гарри кивнул, что-то старательно выводя на пергаменте.

— И с девственницей на алтаре совокупиться. Гарри! Ты меня вообще слышишь? — Гермиона нависла над ним, от досады громко хлопнув ладонями по столу.

— А? Что? — от неожиданности Поттер подпрыгнул и смешно округлил глаза. — С кем совокупиться? С жертвой?

— Именно, — мстительно подтвердила Грейнджер. — С трупом. Непосредственно после жертвоприношения. И, учти, обязательно на алтаре. Это крайне важно

Увидев неподдельный ужас и глубокое потрясение в глазах друга, она заливисто рассмеялась и буквально упала в соседнее кресло.

— Вообще-то, совсем не смешно.

— Несмешно, говоришь? — посуровев, протянула Гермиона.– Давай-ка показывай, что ты пишешь. Что там у тебя настолько интересное?

— Где? — Поттер поспешно спрятал улику: смахнул лист со стола, скинув себе на колени. — Это ты о чём?

— Так, или ты сейчас же мне всё показываешь, добровольно. Или я ухожу.

Гарри, понурившись, предъявил компрометирующий пергамент. Лицо Грейнджер непроизвольно вытянулось, когда она начала читать:

— Цветы — нет. Конфеты, сладости — тоже нет. Котёнок — зачёркнуто; домашнее животное — если только змея, рядом стоит вопросительный знак. Игрушки — нет; наручники и ошейник — три восклицательных знака.

Гермиона демонстративно прикрыла глаза рукой.

— Что это за бред, Гарри?

— Ну… это… в общем, я хотел план заранее составить.

— Какой ещё план?! Это же полная бессмыслица.

— Э-э-э, как бы… это список того, что может Снейпа заинтересовать. Как мне кажется.

— А ошейник тебе зачем?

Поттер уже было открыл рот, но тут Гермиона, словно опомнившись, замахала на него:

— Нет-нет, не отвечай! Я не хочу этого знать. Ты бы ещё шкуру василиска приписал.

Гарри обиженно засопел, и Грейнджер с подозрением стала дальше просматривать записи.

— О Мерлин, — простонала она, — действительно, и василиск здесь. Гарри, оставь ты это. Мы все помним, как ты за Джинни ухаживал, — оба синхронно вздрогнули. — Даже её девичья влюблённость не выдержала столь суровых испытаний. Только вообрази, что с тобой за это Снейп сделает. Но, если тебе так неймётся, устрой ужин. Можешь даже романтический. Готовишь ты хорошо.

— Кстати, Гермиона, а почему вампиры едят? — оживился Поттер.

— А почему бы нет? — Грейнджер безразлично передёрнула плечами.

— Вот и Снейп мне не ответил.

— А вы с ним и об этом говорили?

В её голосе звучало неподдельное изумление, и Гарри взвился:

— Нет, блин! Мы с ним всю неделю трахались как кролики. А теперь я Снейпа ищу, чтобы предъявить претензии за поруганную честь и под этим предлогом провести брачную церемонию.

— Церемонию — уверен? Или всё же с ночью спутал? Извини, но про честь звучит совсем неубедительно. А вот в часть про брак я поверю.

— Так заметно? — безнадёжно спросил Поттер.

— Заметно, Гарри, заметно, — тяжело вздохнула Грейнджер, выразительно покосившись на пергамент. — Я только понять не могу, с чего это.

— Ещё бы я сам понимал, — ответный вздох получился ничуть не легче.

Гермиона обогнула стол, подошла ближе, обняла крепко-крепко и погладила по голове, как маленького. Гарри прижмурился, купаясь в чужой любви и наслаждаясь безграничным принятием и молчаливой поддержкой. Не так уж часто выдавались в его жизни подобные моменты.

— Знаешь, Герми, Снейп оказался таким интересным собеседником. Теперь стал. Он рассказывал, что пьёт какие-то зелья — они эмоции приглушают, все чувства и реакции. Вероятно, дело в них. Не уверен. Но я отлично провёл время. Я-то готовился к неделе, как минимум, сущего ада, а вон как получилось. Ничего плохого он мне не сделал, даже развлекал. Ну, на свой манер, конечно. И кровь лишь один раз выпил — и то я спровоцировал. А ведь Снейпу сложно было удержаться. Он сам признался. Думаю — я вообще много об этом думал, — не просто сложно, а мучительно. Положением своим ни разу не воспользовался… Представляешь? Да и дом у него классный. Тихий, уютный. Я бы себе такой хотел. Можно даже со Снейпом в нагрузку.

Грейнджер лишь нежно притянула его к себе ещё сильнее и с сочувствием пробормотала нечто неразборчивое, но очень похожее на «Ох, несчастье ты моё».

— Ладно, не имеет значения, — наигранно бодрясь, перебил сам себя Поттер и решительно выпутался из дружеских объятий. — Что там с ритуалом? Я весь во внимании. Правда. И, Гермиона, прости, я не хотел тебя обижать.

— Ничего страшного, бывает. Но, Гарри, серьёзно, не стоит этот список воплощать в жизнь, никакой из пунктов. Не надо. А ритуал, — она пихнула ему в руку несколько свитков, — вот. Сам разберёшься. Там всё понятно.

— Спасибо, — от души поблагодарил Поттер.

— Только… Послушай, — Грейнджер замялась, — ты хорошо подумай, прежде чем его использовать. Заклинание на практике применяли охотники, борцы с разнообразными тёмными тварями. То есть и действие соответствующее. Внезапное появление, которое, что логично, магическими уловителями отследить сложно. Во времена до подписания…

— Пожалуйста, — страдальчески протянул Гарри, — не отвлекайся. Давай поближе к сути.

— А, да. О чём это я? В общем, Гарри, если бы ко мне в квартиру нежданно-негаданно с помощью каких-то непонятных чар ввалился странный тип, да ещё — не приведи Мерлин — оторвал меня от повседневных дел… Так вот, я бы была очень — очень, понимаешь? — недовольна. Уж поверь. А реакцию Снейпа я просто не хочу представлять.

Зато Поттер очень хорошо её себе представлял. Наглядно, так сказать. В виде одного чертовски злого вампира и своего хладного тела у его ног. Поэтому ничего не ответил.


	5. Chapter 5

Гарри, забравшись с ногами в кресло, вот уже которую минуту гипнотизировал стоявший неподалёку фиал из-под кроветворного зелья. Яркий свет весеннего солнца, проникавший сквозь незашторенные окна, отражался от стеклянных граней, преломлялся в них, и флакон словно задорно подмигивал, подначивая: «ну давай же! Сколько можно тянуть? Теперь самое время».

Проведение ритуала Поттер решил отложить на несколько недель, как раз до пасхальных каникул — там и времени свободного будет больше и возможностей. К тому же было непонятно, как отреагирует защита Хогвартса, а проверять на собственной шкуре Гарри ой как не хотелось. Поэтому, как только закончились последние занятия семестра, он предупредил МакГонагалл об очередной своей вынужденной отлучке и прямо из директорского кабинета перенёсся по каминной сети в дом на площади Гриммо. В гостиной которого теперь и маялся в нерешительности. Записи Гермионы были прочитаны раз пятнадцать, заклинание и движения палочкой выучены назубок, а Гарри всё никак не мог собраться с духом.

Нет, увидеть Северуса ему очень хотелось. Как ни печально признавать это, но Поттер соскучился. По тихим вечерам в уютном молчании, по неспешным беседам за ужином, по крепким объятиям ночами. Короче, скучал по Снейпу. И тот факт, что тот теперь вампир, Гарри совершенно не смущал, скорее, наоборот, придавал некоторую пикантность ситуации. Не то чтобы в его душе в одночасье вспыхнули пламенные и нежные чувства, но продолжить общение и познакомиться ближе с этой новой вариацией Снейпа, он был совершенно не против, а если говорить откровенно, то очень даже «за».

Похоже, спокойная послевоенная жизнь и отсутствие в пределах видимости надоедливых, безмозглых малолетних шалопаев положительно сказались на вредном и склочном характере бывшего профессора — в этом Поттер убедился на собственной шкуре. Он целую неделю проверял рамки терпения Северуса, но ничего ужасного тот с ним не сделал — а ведь имел полное, законное, так сказать, право. И даже язвительные замечания воспринимались не так болезненно, как в детстве. Наверное, Гарри и сам повзрослел. Но вот в реакции Снейпа на появление незваного гостя он был совсем неуверен. Точнее, наоборот, как раз-таки точно знал, что ничего хорошего из его затеи не выйдет.

— Прибьёт он меня. Ничего слушать не станет. Сразу прибьёт, — пробормотал Поттер, пружинисто вскакивая на ноги, и позвал громче: — Критчер!

Домовик появился, как всегда, со скорбным ворчанием:

— Молодой хозяин ни во что не ставит старого Критчера. Нет у него больше забот, кроме как тревожить, отрывать от дел верного слугу благороднейшего семейства.

— От каких таких дел? Весь дом в пыли зарос, — сурово перебил Гарри. — Я ухожу, к обеду не вернусь. К ужину, надеюсь, тоже. Так что не надо ничего готовить.

— Не пристало наследнику, пусть и не по крови, древнего прославленного рода Блэков шляться где нипопадя целыми днями, — настойчивее запричитал домовик. — Хозяйка в доме нужна. Жениться молодому хозяину пора.

Поттер ухмыльнулся:

— Жениться? А если замуж?

— Замуж ещё лучше, — Критчер энергично закивал. — Хороший хозяин наведёт порядок и спуску не даст взбалмошному молодому хозяину.

— Ну раз ты одобряешь, — расхохотался уже в голос Гарри, — то я пошёл свататься. Пожелай мне удачи.

Он посильнее сжал флакон в левой руке, взмахнул палочкой, выписывая заковыристое движение, и прочитал зубодробительное заклинание. А в следующий момент оказался на знакомом крыльце небольшого двухэтажного коттеджа. Поттер собирался постучать, но как только коснулся выкрашенного в белый цвет дерева, чужая охранная магия заколола в пальцах, а потом, наверное, признавая, прокатилась по всему телу тёплой ласковой волной. Щёлкнул замок, и дверь приветливо и широко распахнулась.

Гарри удивлённо покачал головой, переступая порог. Что ж, это обнадёживало. Если даже Снейп и не жаждал новой встречи, то хотя бы категорически не возражал, раз не сменил настройку чар. Самого его, кстати, нигде не было видно, но из подвала доносились приглушённые звуки. Значит, Северус, как обычно, торчал в лаборатории. Поттер решил, что это как раз кстати. Завернул на кухню, привычно повязал фартук — алый, с золотыми снитчами, — попутно отметив, что и его Снейп не расколдовал, и взялся за приготовление обеда. Ведь великий экспериментатор, как пить дать, будет голодным, как волк. Оборотень в полнолуние? Или как вампир, проспавший лет сто?

Этот конкретный вампир выполз из подвала на белый свет где-то через час — у Гарри уже всё было готово. Сам он сидел за накрытым на двоих столом, болтал ногой и отстранённо грыз кусочек сыра. Снейп входил на кухню спиной вперёд, нёс, бережно прижимая к груди, громоздкий ящик.

— Привет, — Поттер вежливо поздоровался и ловко подхватил заклятьем левитации выскользнувшую из рук Северуса коробку.

Повёл палочкой чуть в сторону, аккуратно устанавливая картонное нечто на подоконник. Тонко звякнуло стекло, и Гарри поблагодарил Мерлина за свою предусмотрительность и отличную реакцию ловца — порчи драгоценных зелий Снейп бы ему точно никогда не простил.

Северус выпрямился, расправил плечи и медленно-медленно повернулся.

— Поттер, — сказал он тоном, который Гарри не смог понять.

— Ага. Есть будешь?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он принялся хлопотать, раскладывая по тарелкам дымящееся жаркое. И болтал всякую чушь.

— Извини. Не слишком празднично… Но так и день святого Валентина уже прошёл, — от волнения Гарри глупо хихикнул.

Снейп недоверчиво выгнул бровь. Он, вообще, наблюдал за суетливыми действиями пристальным немигающим взглядом. От чего становилось немного жутко — Поттер поёжился.

— Как ты меня нашёл?

— А разве ты прятался от _меня_? — с намёком переспросил Гарри.

Повисло тягостное молчание — очевидно, помогать Северус не собирался. Но хотя бы отмер и занял место за столом. Поттер тяжело вздохнул и решил заняться полезным делом: разлил вино по бокалам. Рука дрогнула, по накрахмаленной белоснежной скатерти некрасивыми кляксами расползлись красные пятна.

— Знаешь, — наигранно бодро сообщил Гарри, попутно устраняя беспорядок с помощью магии, — оказывается в библиотеке Блэков, кроме древних тёмных фолиантов, есть вполне обычные и полезные. Например, вот, по домоводству.

Он широко повёл рукой, жестом призывая полюбоваться на результаты своих трудов, на вновь первозданно чистую скатерть. Снейп старания не оценил, едко заметив:

— Это ты столь неординарным образом сообщаешь, что научился читать и даже иногда заглядываешь в книги?

— Нет. Этим способом я пытаюсь тебя соблазнить, — ничуть не смущаясь, заявил Поттер, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как закашлялся Снейп. — Сам-то я на эту роль подхожу слабо, но, может, тебя хотя бы редкие гримуары заинтересуют.

Снейп подхватился из-за стола настолько резко, что опрокинул стул, на котором сидел.

— Поттер, ты в своём уме? Не имею понятия, что за мысли бродят в твоей голове, но в любом случае, избавь меня от своих странных фантазий. Поищи кого-нибудь другого, более подходящего.

Он круто развернулся, и Гарри торопливо выпалил:

— Постой! Ответь только на один вопрос, а потом, если захочешь, с чистой совестью можешь выкидывать меня из дома. Да я и сам уйду.

Снейп заинтересованно посмотрел ему в лицо, слегка склонил голову, обозначая своё внимание.

— Северус, почему ты не перенастроил охранные заклинания? Они меня беспрепятственно впустили. Хотя дом обвешан чарами, как главная рождественская ель в Хогвартсе гирляндами — я чувствую. Почему ты не уничтожил фартук и мою кружку с оленем? Ты же их ненавидишь. А футболка, в которой я спал, тоже до сих пор валяется где-то в спальне?

Гарри понял, что его догадка оказалась верна, по тому, как мертвенно побледнел и отшатнулся, словно ему влепили пощёчину, Снейп. Поттер тоже поднялся, подошёл ближе.

— Я, скорее всего, действительно идиот, Северус. Но далеко не дурак. Умею сопоставлять факты и делать правильные выводы.

— Ты на что намекаешь, мальчишка?! — разъярённо прошипел Снейп.

— Может, тебе не так уж и отвратительно моё присутствие, как ты стараешься показать.

Гарри встал напротив, буквально в шаге от Северуса. Положил ладонь ему на грудь, ощущая, как часто и прерывисто та вздымается. Его собственное сердце колотилось громко и заполошно, а дыхание было поверхностным, торопливым, неглубоким. И ни за какие блага мира Поттер не сумел бы сейчас оторвать взгляд от тонких, плотно сжатых губ.

— Так вот в чём дело, — едва слышно протянул Снейп.

Вид у него был настолько изумлённый, словно он только что разобрался в алхимической формуле создания философского камня.

— Возбуждает опасность, Поттер? — он неприятно ощерился в острозубой ухмылке. — Нравится играть с огнём?

— Терпеть не могу. Поэтому и ушёл из аврората, — признался Гарри. — А разве ты для меня опасен? Сомневаюсь.

Поттер неторопливо поднял руку, невесомо коснулся слегка колючей щеки, ласково скользнул по высокой скуле, очертил линию челюсти. Северус не шевелился и даже, кажется, перестал дышать.

— Тебя целовать-то можно?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Гарри качнулся чуть вперёд, накрывая чужие губы своими. Разумеется, он тут же оцарапался, и поцелуй отдавал привкусом крови. Что вполне ожидаемо, если у партнёра дюймовые клыки. Зато с какой тщательностью Снейп орудовал языком, собирая каждую каплю! Такого крышесносного поцелуя у Поттера не было за все тридцать лет его жизни.

— Ты непроходимый болван, — наконец оторвавшись, сдавленно прохрипел Северус.

— М, хоть какое-то разнообразие. Или ты просто слова забыл, от переизбытка ощущений?

— Прекрати язвить. У тебя всё равно не получается. Лучше подай из коробки фиолетовый флакон.

Голос у Снейпа был странным, словно говорил тот через силу. А глаза непроглядно чёрными, абсолютно шалыми и совершенно безумными. В них светились только звериный голод, алчное желание. И ни намёка на вменяемые мысли. Поэтому Гарри поторопился выполнить просьбу.

— Это то самое, про которое ты говорил? — уточнил он, рассматривая зелье на свет.– Оно заглушает чувства?

— Да.

Гарри решительно отставил пузырёк в сторону:

— Оно нам не нужно.

— Дай сюда, — угрожающе прошипел Снейп. — Немедленно!

Поттер скользнул ближе, крепко обнял, прижимаясь теснее. Внимательно и участливо заглянул в глаза.

— Я тебе верю.

— Типичный… гриффиндорец, — пробормотал Снейп, сдаваясь.

— Ты, наверное, всё же хотел сказать «идиот», — хохотнул Гарри.

Он стремительно чмокнул Снейпа, а потом немного отстранился, тем самым подчёркивая важность момента.

— И, Северус, — веско, вдумчиво добавил Поттер, — я, на самом деле, за это время прочитал много книг о вампирах. Ты мне соврал, — он лукаво улыбнулся, — вы не мёрзнете. Но, несмотря на то, что ты меня обманул, — Гарри вновь посерьёзнел, — я с удовольствием займу место под твоим одеялом. Я останусь греть твою постель. Сегодня. И не только сегодня. Если, конечно, ты не возражаешь.

Судя по ответному страстному поцелую, на этот раз обошедшемуся даже без царапин и укусов, Снейп абсолютно не возражал.

_Август 2019_


End file.
